Oscuridad
by Kuruma Chidori
Summary: El demonio siguió bajando,degustando el sabor de su pecho,acariciando lascivamente sus piernas bajo las faldas.Y mientras apretaba suavemente uno de sus senos y la escuchó gemir con timidez, lo supo: Él… pertenecía a una vulnerable y debil... humana.


**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Oscuridad**

_Por Kuruma Chidori_

_En la oscuridad de esa habitación… yo puedo escuchar todos los susurros: ¿Lo hago? ¿lo haré?... ¿me atrevo?" y me pregunto…_

_¿Por qué?_

La noche había caído, y las habitaciones del palacio se hallaban en completa oscuridad. El joven taiyoukai se hallaba sentado en el suelo, meditabundo, observando el dormir de una joven de largos cabellos oscuros.

La luz de la luna que se colaba por las rendijas de la ventana y apenas alcanzaba a iluminar la piel clara de la muchacha y la gélida mirada dorada de él. De resto, la oscuridad reinaba….

Sesshomaru la observaba fijamente, detallándola. Habían pasado diez años ya… y Rin había crecido y cambiado tanto que de aquella niña que otrora hubiese rescatado, no quedaba rastro. Pero su luz, su sonrisa… siempre habían permanecido intactas, acompañándolo, siguiéndolo… observándolo a cada momento.

Pero él sabía que pronto la tendría que dejar ir… incluso antes de que ella decidiera hacerlo.

_-Sesshomaru-sama… yo deseo tomar a la señorita Rin como mi esposa. Por favor, concédamela._

Las palabras de aquel hombre aún resonaban en sus oídos, molestándolo, frustrándolo. ¿Acaso él… podría dejarla ir? ¿entregársela a otro?... ¿Cómo era posible que se atrevieran a preguntarle tal cosa?

Un mechón del cabello de la muchacha se había escapado del futón y reposaba sobre el suelo. Sesshomaru al verlo lo tomó… percibiendo su aroma, percibiéndola a ella. Lo apretó con fuerza.

_No. Rin... ella no podría… ella…_

Sesshomaru observó como los ojos de la joven se abrían lentamente, probablemente al sentir el ligero tirón en su cabello.

La muchacha le miró con curiosidad, para después sonreír e incorporarse.

Sí… su mirada era dulce, sus ojos siempre brillaban… y era un brillo que sólo él podía presenciar.

La joven posó su mano sobre la de él, y Sesshomaru, aún sin soltar los cabellos, se la llevó a los labios, degustando la textura de su piel y el aroma de su pelo en sus labios.

Sí… en verdad, él tenía ese temor: no podía tenerla, pero era incapaz de dejarla ir, y pronto la perdería, lo sabía perfectamente.

_Yo puedo escuchar todos tus susurros… pero no puedo escuchar mi alma. ¿Acaso… tú sí?_

¿Cómo sería su rostro en ese instante para que la dulzura en la mirada de Rin permutara en preocupación? Sintió como la joven llevaba la mano que le quedaba libre a su mejilla, y él… sólo atinó a besarla.

Observó como Rin cerraba los ojos, antes de que él mismo lo hiciera. Los labios de la joven se abrían ante los suyos ,y Sesshomaru sentía como ella se desvanecía ante su cercanía.

_Yo quiero… yo necesito… yo anhelo. Y…yo temo._

Las manos de la joven se posaron en sus hombros, abrazándolo con torpeza y Sesshomaru poco a poco se inclinó hasta recostarla nuevamente sobre el futón, sin dejarla de besar.

No… no podía ser… la oscuridad no podía abrazar la necesidad que sentía por ella.

Sesshomaru separó sus labios para mirarla fijamente. Rin volvió a incorporarse. El taiyoukai quería respuestas y los ojos marrones de la muchacha sólo transmitían sentimientos que él no lograba entender.

-Rin… ¿tú?

-…Sí.

No necesitaba más. Volvió a sus labios.

Las manos del demonio se deslizaron suavemente por su cuello y hombros, despojándola lentamente de las ropas que la cubrían. Rin suspiró.

El demonio recorrió su cuello con los labios y siguió bajando, degustando el sabor de su pecho, acariciando lascivamente sus piernas bajo las faldas, y mientras apretaba suavemente uno de sus senos y la escuchó gemir con timidez, lo supo: Él… pertenecía en corazón y alma a una vulnerable y débil… humana.

Volvió a su cuello, aspirándolo con ansias casi animales, para nuevamente bajar y apresar con sus labios uno de los pezones de ella, al tiempo que un dolor desgarrador lo consumía.

En la oscuridad… su alma lloraba su nombre. Se estaba balanceando en un precipicio. No comprendía, no podía… y por ese instante, sólo quería tenerla. Por más que doliera.

Sesshomaru seguía bajando, besaba y lamía su abdomen, su vientre, acariciaba su intimidad. Él la miró con seriedad. Ahí estaba… en sus brazos, una humana con los ojos llorosos, sonrojada, suspirando de placer… llamándolo, susurrandole.

-Sesshomaru…

Volvió a sus labios, enredando sus lenguas con una suavidad inusual en él.

Su interior dolía y recordaba… Había visto ya tantas cosas… sin fin de campos de batallas repletos de sangre, caos despidiendo humo, el rojo de las llamas consumiéndolo todo…

No podía más.

_Sálvame… de mi mismo._

Ella lo miró, y Sesshomaru se percató de que ella entendía, ella sabía… y aún así, se entregaba a él.

Realmente… cómo deseaba que su presente fuera distinto.

Rin se aferró con fuerza a él, acariciando sus cabellos y Sesshomaru la besó, observando su rostro unos instantes, antes de cerrar los ojos y sentir como ella enredaba sus piernas en torno a su cintura. Una sensación indescriptible lo invadió, y sin detenerse a pensarlo, lo hizo.

Sus destinos estaban sellados.

Sesshomaru comenzó lentamente a moverse, contemplando el sonrojo de Rin, escuchando sus suspiros, disfrutando del vaivén, de la danza que encarnaban sus cuerpos cada vez con más rapidez.

_Tómame… y perdámonos…_

Los labios de ella buscaban con desesperación los de él, acariciaba su espalda, besaba su cuello y su rostro… los ojos dorados de él desvestían su alma, y ella ignoraba que desarmaba la frialdad del taiyoukai a cada roce de piel.

Sesshomaru pronto comenzó a sentir como el cuerpo de ella era víctima de espasmos, cómo su respiración se agitaba más, e incluso oía como el latir de su corazón se aceleraba. Su intimidad estrechaba la de él con ligeras palpitaciones que poco a poco se hacían más fuertes.

_En dónde termina ella…y dónde empiezo yo… no lo sé…_

Rin perdía el control, comenzaba a suspirar con más fuerza y sus manos arañaron su espalda… y de pronto, en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, sólo se escuchó un prolongado gemido… y sintió como el cuerpo de ella se relajaba hasta soltarle la espalda y dejar caer los brazos sobre el futón, exhausta.

Sesshomaru salió de su interior lentamente y la abrazó, besándola.

Sus labios, su piel, su olor… la perfección de aquel momento sólo tenía por testigo a la oscuridad.

-Sesshomaru… - Susurró ella, acurrucándose en su pecho.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ah… no es nada. –Sonrió. Era feliz.

Sesshomaru la miró fijamente, aunque quizá con frialdad, pues los ojos de Rin se tornaron de pronto dolidos.

_Lo que he sacrificado por ti… y lo que he ganado… ambos lo sabemos…_

Él llevó una mano a su rostro, y sintió como Rin le devolvía una mirada cargada de tristeza…

Sí, ella sabía. Sesshomaru desvió la mirada, y con la mano aún en su rostro, la hizo dormir. Al día siguiente, ella no recordaría nada. No tendría conciencia de lo que habían hecho y no tendría conocimiento de cuánto es que él la amaba.

Así tenía que ser.

Sesshomaru se incorporó, cubriendo el cuerpo de la joven con la yukata que él mismo le había retirado… y lentamente se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

La luz de la luna ya no se colaba por la ventana. Sesshomaru permaneció inmóvil unos instantes.

En la oscuridad de esa habitación… él, era feliz.

**FIN**

**N/A**

Pues bien, este fanfic está basado en un doujinshi no hentai, pero sí un tanto subido de tono sin ser del todo gráfico, de Sesshomaru y Rin llamado Darkness. Debido a que sólo lo he podido hallar en inglés, me di a la tarea de traducirlo y para cuando acabé… me quedé con los deseos de hacer una adaptación en prosa del mismo. Si bien la forma de ser relatado es mía (mas algunos detalles que le agregué para que se viera un poco más completo), hago hincapié de que no es salido de mi imaginación.

Si alguien quiere leer el doujinshi (ya sea en inglés o en español) no duden de mandarme un correo y yo se los mandaré, en mi profile pueden encontrarlo.

Sin más que decir espero que les haya gustado.

Kuruma Chidori.


End file.
